Myfanwy
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: I cry at him, wanting more. He shows me empty hands. I screech again. I. Want. More! Short fic about the first encounter between Myfanwy and Ianto.


**It's taken long enough, but here's another Myfanwy fic. This takes place around the time Ianto finds her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.**

* * *

I watch him closely. He is cautious, and he should be! I've been here for such a long time. I have no way to get back to my newly-laid eggs. I don't even know where I am. He is the only one who seems to want to help, but how could a tiny, soft little thing like him help?

I screech at him. He backs away. He is hesitant. He has no idea! I could kill him here and now! He should have run, like those small ones. They were here before, but this one chased them away as I was about to attack. I am unsure of what to do? What are these man's motives?

"It's alright," he said softly. I couldn't understand the noises coming from his mouth. He was trying to communicate.

I shriek. This time, he stays rooted in place. I snap at him, but he takes a step closer. He is confident, and it is unnerving. Never has such a small thing attempted to confront me with such courage.

As he gets closer, a delightful scent floats through my nostrils. It wasn't like the fish I'd eaten earlier, or anything else I've ever eaten. It was intoxicating. A small, pitiful noise escaped my mouth. I wanted it, whatever it was.

I jab at his abdomen. He falls back, surprised. He should know I won't eat him. I don't eat things like him. With the tip of my mouth, I search for whatever it was that he had that smelled so amazing. I can feel him relaxing when he realizes I'm not going to hurt him; at least not now. If he proves to be a danger to me…

I can find nothing in the soft things that covered his body. They felt nice against my skin, and I temporarily forget about the food item stashed on his person. I absentmindedly began rubbing my face against the glossy material. It almost feels like water, but not wet. To my dismay, he pulls away. I have half a mind to get him back and take the soft things for myself.

"Is this what you want?" He pulls out a very symmetrical something, and I realize it is the nice smelling food. He takes a thin layer off the food and tosses it onto the hard floor. The smell was even stronger now. Before I could dive for it, he throws it to me, probably afraid I'll eat his hand.

I catch the brown thing in my mouth, losing no time in swallowing. It tastes even more delicious than it smells. I savor the sweetness. I cry at him, wanting more. He shows me empty hands. I screech again. I. Want. More!

Suddenly, a repetitive high pitched noise echoes around us. He takes something from his soft outer layer. "I've got to go. You've got nothing to worry about; I'll be back with more, Myfanwy."

Though I have absolutely no idea what he is saying, I am slightly comforted by the words. I especially love the last thing, Myfanwy. It was more pleasing than the other sounds.

Before I know it, he is gone, leaving me alone once more. I take to the air.

That was an eventful day. I hope he comes back with more.

**

* * *

**

Myfanwy really likes chocolate. Really. I suppose she might've more hostile, but when there's chocolate, how is it possible to be? When Ianto named her, it was a spur of the moment. In fact, imagine him outside the door, thinking to himself how ridiculous it is to name a pterodactyl.

**I'm really thinking that Ianto was feeling uncomfortable when Myfanwy was feeling him up. She's a pervy pterodactyl. I swear. And what would he do if he knew she was considering tearing his clothes off? …Okay, I was taking that entirely from context, but I found it funny! Can't I have that guilty pleasure? I'm the freaking author! –ess!**

**So anyhoodles, this was the latest installment in the Think-Like-Myfanwy series! Yes, that's its name now. Yeah. I know there was a bit of inconsistency from Possessive. In that, Myfanwy said Ianto was the first living thing she encountered while in this one, she implies that there were kids/teens. Go back and read Possessive and insert the words 'one of' in aforementioned sentence.**

**That's all, I think. REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
